1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a junction point between two electrical high-voltage cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
GB-A-1 339 502 describes a connecting apparatus for two screened electrical high-voltage cables in which the conductors of the two high-voltage cables are electrically conductively connected to one another by means of a metallic clamping connector. Flexible tube sections are fitted over the screens thereof and are joined together integrally from an electrically conductive and an electrically non-conductive polymer material. The entire junction point is surrounded by a sleeve body which is composed of two parts, each of which lies over one of the two high-voltage cables. The two parts of the sleeve body are plugged together in a moisture-tight manner in the central area of the connecting apparatus. If the two high-voltage cables have different diameters, the parts of the sleeve body remain unchanged. Matching to the respective diameters is carried out via the flexible tube sections, which may have different internal dimensions, with their outer surface remaining the same.
The known apparatus according to the initially cited EP 1 158 638 B1 relates essentially to the electrically conductive connection of the conductors of two high-voltage cables. An electrically highly conductive metallic tube is arranged over the two stripped ends of the conductors, which are aligned with one another, and is mechanically firmly connected to the two conductors. The junction point of the two conductors is surrounded by a sleeve body which is in the form of a prefabricated, integral component composed of elastomer material, such as silicone rubber, in which a conductive screen for the junction point of the conductors of the two cables is embedded. At each of the two mutually opposite ends, this has a through-hole, which is provided with a control funnel, for the two cables to pass through. Before the conductors are connected, the sleeve body is pushed with widened through-holes onto one of the cables and is “parked” there. Once the connection has been completed, it is moved to the fitted position, in which it surrounds the junction point of the two conductors and the adjacent ends of the insulation, which is provided with the outer conductive layer, of the two conductors with an interference fit. This known apparatus is used for cables with insulation having the same external diameters, which fluctuate only within the range of manufacturing tolerances. It cannot be used to connect cables whose insulation has widely different external diameters. Connections such as these are required, for example, between so-called pipe-type cables and underground cables, or between underwater cables and land cables. In the case of cables such as these, end terminations are fitted using known technology to the ends of the two cables, are placed opposite one another in a metallic housing, and are electrically conductively connected to one another. For electrical insulation, the housing is filled with an insulating medium, for example with SF6 gas or insulating oil. The complexity for the connection of cables such as these is correspondingly high.